1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel pyrimidine derivatives, which have fungicidal activity. The preparation and use, in agriculture and horticulture, of agrochemical compositions containing these novel fungicidal pyrimidines are also disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art that certain pyrimidine derivatives such as those disclosed in PCT application WO 2003-000659 have fungicidal and insecticidal properties, WO 2002-067694 have pesticidal properties, EP 337943 have herbicidal and plant growth regulatory properties, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,599 have herbicidal properties and in the art that PCT application WO 94-08975 have herbicidal and fungicidal properties. In the arts that WO 2002-047690, WO 99-02503, WO 96-33972 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,109 also have description about heteroaromatic substituted pyrimidine derivatives.
In accordance with the present invention, pyrimidine derivatives are provided having the formula (1): 
Wherein
R1 is H, C1-C6alkyl (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen), C2-C6alkenyl (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen), C2-C6alkynyl (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen or trialkylsilyl), C1-C6alkoxy (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen), C2-C6alkenyloxy (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen), C2-C6alkynyloxy (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen), C1-C6alkylthio (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen), C1-C6alkylsulfinyl (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen), C1-C6alkylsulfonyl (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen), phenyl (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl or alkoxy), pyridin-2-yl (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl or phenyl), pyridin-3-yl (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl or phenyl), pyridinyl (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl or phenyl), imidazol-1-yl (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen, alkyl or alkoxyl pyrazol-1-yl (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen, alkyl or alkoxy) or N(R4)C(O)R5,
R2 is haloC1-C6alkyl,
R3 is halogen, C2-C6alkenyl or C2-C6alkynyl groups, (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen),
R4 and R5 are, independently, H, C1-C6alkyl (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen or cyano); or R4 and R5 can join together to form a 5 or 6-membered ring,
Q is a heteroaromatic ring selected from the following ring system; imidazol-1-yl, pyrazol-1-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-1-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-4-yl, benzimidazol-1-yl or tetrazol-5-yl groups (being optionally substituted by one or more of halogen, cyano, hydroxy, mercapto, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, amino, alkylamino, haloalkoxy, alkylthio or aralkylthio).
The present invention is directed to agrochemical compositions comprising as an active ingredient at least one of the novel pyrimidine derivatives of the present invention, as well as to the use of these active ingredients or compositions for plant disease control and in particular as fungicides useful in agriculture and horticulture.
For a better understanding of the present invention, reference is made to the following description and its scope will be pointed out in the appended claims.